The present invention relates to 360 degree imagers for viewing the interior of a cylindrical surface or other area with limited access.
Conical surface reflector 360 degree imagers, sometimes referred to as panoramic viewing systems, are common in many industries where a continuous full view of the interior of a cylindrical surface is desired without the complication of moving optical or mechanical components. Exemplary applications for such imagers include pipe inspection, bore inspection and medical endoscopy.
The ability to resolve small features within a cylindrical interior requires a high resolution optical system. However, high resolution systems are typically difficult to implement because the radial positioning of the system is sensitive due to a limited depth of field. Typically, the solution is to compromise the resolution or to create a dedicated device that is matched to a specific internal diameter. Currently available borescopes typically are a compromise between the continuous full view of the interior of the cylindrical surface and the complexity of the supporting mechanisms.